1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to task assignment, and more particularly to task assignment using ranking support vector machines.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an increasingly complex and specialized world, human expertise about diverse subjects spanning scientific, economic, social, and political issues plays an important role in the functioning of organizations. Although information technology tools have become indispensable in many environments, organizations continue to rely heavily on human experts' ability to identify and synthesize diverse factors, form judgments, evaluate alternatives, and make decisions.
In multi-domain management, and particularly in service management, new services are continually developed. The provisioning of these services has required increasingly large, complex, and distributed Information Technology (IT) environments, which are supported by people with a variety of expert knowledge in different areas. Due to the reliance on this knowledge, the departure of an expert from an organization may cause an interruption in workflow. The efficiency of managing and utilization of these resources is important to the provisioning of the services. Skills and availability of these resources are an important property of the service.